Kenja Iburi
Kenja Iburi, also known as Old Man, is a missing-nin from an unknown village. He is apart of The Wandering Triad and is it's third and final member. He is a member of the Iburi Clan, and is renown for his usage of his clan's kekkei genkai, and his unbridled wisdom. Appearance Kenja is a very large and tall middle-aged man. He possess white hair, his skin is fair, and his eyes have never been seen, as he always wears sunglasses. He wears a grey dress shirt, long red tie, and black dress pants in almost every single scenario. The only time he'll change his clothes is when the situation calls for it, other than that, he wears the same attire. He carries his signature smoking pipe with him at all times, which is quite massive, as it's his main form of combat. Personality Kenja considers himself to be a pretty "nice guy". He's usually always nice to people, never talks down to anyone, and does his best to lighten the mood. Commonly, by creating various animals and small critters out of his unique smoke. Most commonly, he creates rabbits or bunnies. He is mature, knowledgeable, experienced, and wise in many things, on top of being compassionate. This makes him well-suited for convincing people and persuading with them by having a simple conversation with them. Especially when it comes to young people, as he usually points out the fallacies in their arguments or fighting style very quickly, and then uses it against them. He also enjoys spending his spare time smoking, drinking tea, and being social with others, especially when it comes to children. As he believes that imparting good wisdom and knowledge to the next generation never hurts, and that being a child can be considered the prime of one's life. Despite his status as a member of small a missing-nin mercenary organization, he isn't a ruthless or cold person who kills in cold blood nor is he greedy. He only kills when there isn't any other choice, and usually aims to simply bind his opponents in battle, showing a soft side. Infact, his personality is very different from his fellow members, which is why some question why he even joined the group to begin with, and which he simply answers with "These guys looked like they needed some help. Nothing more, nothing less.". He even gets upset if his partners harm someone else or kill them for no reason, which they do quite often, making it even harder to understand why he even joined the group if he dislikes them so much. It's due to this that despite how compassionate, caring, and kind Kenja himself is, people are bothered by the fact that he choice to join and work alongside such a ruthless organization, and call him a hypocrite. However, Kenja doesn't seem to care very much about what other people think of him, and claims that he is amassing plenty of money for another reason by working with the group. Making it unknown if his membership is only temporary, if he plans to betray them, or something else entirely. Overall, Kenja is an enigma and kind of a "wiseman" who you could describe as the perfect "grandfather-like figure". Background Not much is known of Kenja's background, other than the fact that he claims to be the son be the son of Yukimi Iburi, and never mentioned anything about his father or siblings. Abilities Contrary to his gentle nature and non-caring nature, Kenja is actually an exceptional shinobi. He is incredibly experienced in all forms of shinobi combat, although he doesn't actually specialize in them himself. He is aware of the many strength and weaknesses of his opponent's fighting style and techniques, and has effective counters to them in most cases. His own fighting style consist on using his special Smoke Pipe Ninjutsu, a style that he created himself with his mastery over his clan's kekkei genkai. Physical and Chakra Prowess Kenja was born with an abnormally high amount of physical strength and durability. As he easily possess superhuman strength, capable of carrying around his massive smoke pipe with one hand with ease, which weights hundreds of pounds. He can also smash large boulders to bits with a single punch, as well as lift and fight with the massive weapons that some large summons use. Durability-wise, he can survive falling from multi-story buildings, hit by explosive tags at blank point, and withstand being stabbed all over his body at once. As even though he can transform his body into smoke to negate damage, he prefers not too. He can also easily enhance his strength and durability by increasing the size of his muscles with Yang Release, granting him even further increased strength and durability. Kenja's possess both strong chakra and very large amounts of it. When he exerts his chakra, it generates strong winds and causes the ground beneath him to crack. His chakra control combined with his chakra's reserves allows him to last quite long throughout most battles. His level of chakra control is seen through his use of his clan's kekkei genkai, which requires a high level of control to use on such a level, as he is capable of simultaneously creating the smoke without physically transforming his body into it, and shaping it into anything he wants. Iburi Clan Techniques As a member of the Iburi Clan, Kenja was born with his clan's ability to transform his body, either partially or fully into smoke. This allows him to complete negate physical damage, while capable of physically interacting with his opponent, or even capable of entering their body and oxidizing them. This ability can even be taken so far that it can possess the opponent and physically control all of their actions and movements, as well as feel whatever they experience. The original drawback of this ability is was that it was unstable, and would cause clan members to turn into smoke randomly and become unable to revert. This would mean that they were susceptible to wind, as it could completely blow their bodies apart and cause them to disperse. Making them die immediately without any trace of them being left. However, ever since Yukimi's ability was stabilized by Kinoe and her clansmates' efforts, she and her offspring would no longer have to worry about that. Thus, as her son, Kenja's ability is also fully stabilized. Not only is his ability stabilized, but Kenja has learned how to take his ability to a whole new level altogether. Through the use of his signature pipe, that he refers to as The Old Man's Pipe. He uses a branch of jutsu he refers to as Smoke Pipe Ninjutsu. With it, he is capable of creating vast volumes of smoke directly from his chakra itself, and can then apply shape transformation to it to shape it into almost anything that he wants without the use of any hand seals. Not only does the ability to produce the smoke naturally cost a low amount of chakra, but with his excellent control applied, it's cost can be reduced to the absolute minuscule amount. His smoke can only have it's nature changed, but it's properties changed as well. This means that it can be converted into poisonous mist, vapors, deadly gases, fumes, ect. Granting him phenomenal versatility on the battlefield. Story Trivia *Kenja's appearance, personality, and abilities are partially based on that of Morel Mackernasy, from the Hunter x Hunter series.